


Is Your Man Cool With This?

by AngelsInTheSand



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Car Sex, Creampie, Deaf Character, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Job, M/M, Multi, Non-Apocalypse, Oral Sex, Pre-Apocalypse, Recreational Drug Use, Selectively Mute Character, cum on face, non-canon, sorta threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInTheSand/pseuds/AngelsInTheSand
Summary: Johnny smokes with Golden Youth in the back of a van, and Johnny gets his world rocked.Set in a time where the apocalypse never happened/happens at a later timeJust smut really
Relationships: Golden Youth/Wez, Wez/Johnny the Boy, golden youth/Johnny the Boy
Kudos: 11





	Is Your Man Cool With This?

The orange carpet was stiff but decently comfortable as Johnny lay on his side, rolling up another joint. The radio squawked from the head of the van as it threatened to cut out. Goldy lay beside him, eyes lazily fluttering shut before flying open again, trying not to fall asleep. His hair sprawled out around his head like a halo of white feathers.

Johnny thinks the man has never had a haircut in his life. He also thinks he’s not a natural blonde.

Johnny leant back against the side of the van’s wood panel sides, familiarizing himself with the details of the van. A poster for some band Johnny doesn’t know or care much about leans against the opposite side of the van. A duffel bag full of Goldy’s belongings lay up against the back of the driver’s seat.

Goldy and his guy Wez lived in this fucking thing. According to the too-uptight mohawked man, they’d traveled the country in it. Cheeky Goldy won’t say where they came from or where they’re going. Come to think of it, he doesn’t really say much. Neither does the big guy he travels with. Quiet fellas.

Johnny flinches as a hand swats his arm, and he realizes Goldy has been waiting for him to finish rolling the blunt for him. He quickly rolls it up, nodding that he’s almost done.

“Impatient thing, aren’t ya?” He laughs, watching the blonde tuck some of that snowy hair behind his ear. A strange, curved thing sits in Goldy’s ear, and he fidgets at it for a moment before relaxing again. “You sure don’t talk much.”

The cheeky thing shakes his head and lets a smile creep across his lips. He reaches out and takes the blunt now, finishing the rolling himself. The speed at which he completes the task tells Johnny he has done this before.

Johnny imagines that, just like now, the guy has never paid for his own hash either.

Goldy nods to Johnny, and for a moment, the curly-headed idiot just smiles, nodding back. The blonde quickly grows impatient, sitting up on his knees, the blunt gripped tightly between his lips. He leans forward, yanking the lighter Johnny wears on a cord around his neck until he is leaning forward, almost nose to nose.

Johnny swallows hard as Goldy lights the tip of the blunt, blushing as Goldy smiles behind the flame. The blonde is very forward with his flirty attitude, and he isn’t sure Wez would be cool with this.

The gang had run into the couple at a bar just a few hours ago, and here Johnny was, already crashing in the back of their van, parked right outside of the bar. As far as Johnny knew, Wez was still shooting pool with Toecutter and Cundalini. If he came out here for something and saw Goldy getting friendly with some stranger, would he crack Johnny’s head open like an egg?

Johnny ran the situation by Toecutter and Bubba before he came out here. Just go out to the van, smoke up a little, and they’d be back in like 2 hours. Toecutter had smirked in that sneaky way he does when he knows something Johnny doesn’t, and Bubba had turned away moments after Johnny had finished his spiel. Johnny took them both as good to go signs.

Goldy blew a hot cloud of smoke in his face, smiling sweetly, but eyebrows knit in what must have been a dare. Maybe they were swingers?

Goldy pushed the blunt between Johnny’s lips, climbing into the front seat and fidgeting with a collection of tapes. Johnny relaxed, watching the blonde head shift back and forth as he looked for a specific tape. He must have found it because a smile spread across the face, and after a moment, music blared from the radio.

Judas Priest. Johnny had heard them a few times on the radio, maybe a couple times in the bar. Not really his scene. But Goldy’s leather pants and studded bracelets tell him it’s definitely his.

“Ya got any Rolling Stones or anything, Goldy?” He blows a cloud of smoke up towards the ceiling, already sucking up the next huff. Goldy turns around, shaking his head with a smile that says everything Johnny already knows: Not his scene.

Fair enough.

Goldy climbs back into the back of the van, long legs clearing the seats with ease. He lays beside Johnny, reaching his hand out, and Johnny knows the motion well: Stop babysitting.

Johnny takes an extra hit and passes it over, watching Goldy take an exceptionally long drag. Johnny wonders how the blonde learned how to inhale and hold his breath like that. Goldy opens his mouth, letting the cloud float up towards the ceiling at its own lazy pace.

His face is so peaceful, so calm. His eyes are fluttered shut, and Johnny stares, somewhat enamored, at the soft, brown eyelashes. Yeah, definitely not a real blonde.

The smoke curls up over the lip, past the nose, lightly brushing past the blonde hair. Johnny can’t take his eyes away. The high cheekbones, the soft skin. His high must’ve kicked in because he feels loose, like he’s staring from outside his own body.

Suddenly, Goldy turns to face him, and he smiles like Johnny just told a joke. And for a second, Johnny wonders if he did and never realized it. The smile is sweet, endearing. The blonde takes another inhale of smoke, and now it’s Johnny’s turn to tease him.

“Hey, if I can’t babysit, neither can you,” he smirks, expecting the blonde to roll his eyes with that same smile and hand the blunt over. Instead, Goldy sits up, climbing into Johnny’s lap. Long, thin arms snake over Johnny’s shoulders, and one hand finds the wrist of the other, and Johnny’s hands unconsciously find Goldy’s hips.

“So you and- you and your guy are like- like swingers, right?” Johnny stutters, not exactly used to being with a taken guy in an encounter. Goldy’s lips find Johnny’s, and smoke floods Johnny’s mouth. The gift is unexpected, and the clouds escape through his nose.

Johnny expects Goldy to break the kiss then, but he is delighted to feel the lips are still there and hungrily devouring him. Even better, the pretty blonde is grinding in his lap, and Johnny can’t hide his excitement. Goldy’s tongue juts into his mouth, grazing teeth and seeking out the hollows of Johnny’s cheeks. Experienced would be an understatement for the lad.

Suddenly, Goldy pulls away and replaces his lips with the blunt, smiling that same little smile, which now beams with mischief. Goldy grabs the lapel of Johnny’s jacket and pulls him, forcing him to his feet. The lad is strong for a little blonde thing, but small, tight muscles on his arms tell Johnny he must be stronger than he looks.

Just as Johnny goes for another kiss, Goldy drops back to his knees, hurriedly prying off Johnny’s belt. His eyes are red and glassy with excitement, and Johnny gladly assists him, finding the end of his belt and wrenching it free from a belt loop.

Goldy’s hands fumble with the zipper, and the button on Johnny’s pants may as well be a multi-step puzzle with as long as Goldy tries and fails to get the buttons loose. Johnny finally helps him again, unbuttoning himself and leaning back against the front seat’s backing.

Goldy pushes his pants a little down his hips, and make a noise of excitement when Johnny’s cock springs free, already half hard. Goldy begins work on him immediately, jerking him off in a smooth rhythm. Johnny groans softly, and is reminded of the blunt between his lips. He takes another drag, almost choking on the smoke as Goldy licks a stripe up the underside of his shaft.

“Damn, you work fast,” he breathes, resting an arm over the top of the seat, watching Goldy’s hand work back and forth along his cock, pumping like a well-oiled machine. Goldy’s knees are comfortably folded under him, tucked against the orange, shag carpet, and the pose looks so natural. 

Wez probably has him like this a lot, on his knees, dutifully working his cock until he earns a load. Johnny can imagine Goldy sitting there just like this, beating Wez’s dick until his arm aches. Maybe that’s where the small muscle on his upper arms come from.

Johnny gasps and almost lurches forward as Goldy takes him into his mouth and down his throat. The blonde’s experienced mouth engulfs him, and the tongue strokes up and down the shaft with every bob of his pretty head.

He’s definitely had some experience with this, and plenty of it. Johnny can picture it in his head: Sucking Wez’s dick while he drives, deep-throating him during quiet nights in the outback, swallowing him like a champ. The blonde is slurping up and down his shaft like his life depends on it, swallowing a few times once he reaches the base. 

Johnny’s eyes are in the back of his head, groaning as Goldy takes a moment to attend to his head, kissing and swirling his tongue around it. His lips form a suction around the sensitive tip and give it a few tentative sucks, enjoying the salty pre-cum that the head generously weeps. His tongue swipes across the slit, and he’s delighted to see pre-cum continue leaking down the shaft.

Goldy tortures him, leaning back on his heels and reaching up for the blunt. Johnny hands it over with zero hesitation, sweating like a mad man, chest rising and falling with intense breathes.

Goldy takes his time, enjoying a long drag of the blunt, letting the smoke mingle in his chest for a little longer than Johnny would like.

“Please, I’m fucking begging ya,” Johnny is almost crying, painfully hard and unattended to. Goldy looks up, an eyebrow raised and smirking like he’s some devious thing. Really, he is. “Fucking please, mate,”.

Goldy passes the blunt back up to him, letting the smoke again lazily drift up from his mouth. This time, he cuts the lazy drift off short, exhaling the excess out through his nose. His lips find Johnny’s tip again, gifting it with hot, wet kisses and a few gentle swipes of his tongue. By now, Johnny looks like he’ll either shoot a load any second or keel over and die. Goldy decides he doesn’t want to deal with the latter today.

Goldy restarts his rhythmic slurping, bobbing his head up and down the shaft, sucking every time he comes back to the tip. Johnny’s hips buck with every bob, and Goldy suctions his lips around the head. The sucking there earns him labored gasps and groans from the man like he’s never heard before. The look on Johnny’s face tells him he’s close, and he takes him down his throat, swallowing and flexing his throat as Johnny pitches forward, shooting spurt after spurt of hot cum down Goldy’s throat. Goldy hums around the twitching cock, earning a few more gasps from Johnny. Goldy gives him a few more kind sucks, earning one more spurt of cum, and he happily swallows.

Johnny sinks down to the carpet, chest heaving and breathing like he’s run a marathon. Never has he had anything like that before. Sure, a blowjob is a blowjob, but Goldy was a pro. And Goldy sat there, looking proud that he’d earned himself a full meal of cum.

That must be how he learned how to hold his breath so long.

Just as Johnny began to cool down, Goldy stood, unzipping his leather pants and freeing his own cock. Johnny was all about repaying a favor, but geez, Goldy was more than expected. The blonde held many secrets it seemed, one being a sizable cock. Goldy strode towards Johnny, still sitting back against the wood panel wall.

Johnny smirked, taking Goldy in hand and giving him a few pumps. The shaft was hard, and the tip wept pre-cum in a steady drip. Again, Goldy’s impatience reared it’s head, and he took his cock in his hand, slapping it playfully against Johnny’s cheek. He pushed the tip towards Johnny’s lips. He gave that sly smirk again, and Johnny happily kissed the head, his tongue generously lapping at the slit.

Goldy stood there, eyes fluttered shut as Johnny sucked the tip with much less expertise. Still, Goldy seemed to be greatly enjoying the experience. Johnny wondered if Wez ever did this for him, returning the favor. Just as Johnny tried to figure out how to take the shaft in, Goldy’s hands found the back of his head.

Smooth, thin fingers bound themselves in his curly hair, holding him in place as Goldy set his own pace, fucking Johnny’s mouth to about the middle of his shaft. Johnny slurped the cock as it slid back and forth between his lips, quickly finding Goldy’s pace and accepting the face fucking with a few moans. 

Goldy quickly began fucking his mouth with less rhythm, and Johnny knew he must be close. He tried bracing himself, hoping that if Goldy shoved his whole cock down his throat, he wouldn’t choke to death. To his surprise, Goldy pulled his cock out of his mouth, shooting his load across Johnny’s face in thick spurts of white, hot cum. Johnny gasped as Goldy stuck the prick back between his lips, gifting his mouth a final spurt of cum. Finally, the cock withdrew, and he breathed hard, smiling up at the blonde man.

As Goldy tucked himself back into his pants, Johnny became painfully aware that he had become hard again. Was it rude to ask for another blowjob? Maybe a quick handy to finish him off? 

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the back door of the van flung open, and there stood a great figure, lit only by the lights from the porch of the bar. Wez.

Johnny launched himself to his feet, already apologizing and hoping he doesn’t get murdered. Wez looks between the two, analyzing Goldy’s satisfied smirk, and Johnny’s cum-covered face. Slowly, the glare melts into a grin, and he climbs into the van, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Go ahead and take those pants off for me,” he commands Johnny, smirking as he pulls his own pants off. Johnny is relieved, knowing his life will be spared. One look at Wez’s cock, already springing to life from his pants, tells him that while his life will be spared, his ass sure won’t.

Johnny climbs out of his pants, socks still on, and Wez laughs when he sees Johnny is still hard.

“You chose a real horny one, Eh,” he calls to Goldy, and the blonde smiles like he can’t help that he has a type. He rifles through his duffle bag and throws Wez a small bottle, and Johnny already, thankfully, knows what it is. “On your knees,”.

Johnny does as he’s instructed, propping himself up on his hands and knees. His palms press against the shag carpet, and he’s very aware of how incredibly soft it would be if Wez fucked him into it. He hears the bottle open, and a few seconds later, a lubricated finger is thrust into his tight hole. He gasps, pitching forward as Wez fucks him with it for a minute, letting him open up.

Johnny grinds back against Wez’s hand, gasping as another fingers joins the first, scissoring him open and testing his limits. He catches sight of Goldy, finishing off the blunt from across the van, smirking devilishly. The fingers stretching him suddenly withdraw.

“Don’t tense up, mate. This’ll probably be more than you’re used to,” Wez cautions him, probing his lubricated tip at Johnny’s hole. Johnny takes a few calming breaths as Wez pushes forward, burying half of his cock in. “Yeah, you’ve done this before, mate. You take dick like a champ,”.

Johnny gasps, feeling Wez gently thrust back and forth into his ass. He’s been fucked many times over by everyone in the gang, but Wez is something different. A big, strong man that looks like he’s seen hell and is hung like a horse. Suddenly, the entirety of Wez’s cock bares down on him, and he feels completely filled. His mouth opens in a gasp, and Wez takes the moment to situate himself, pushing Johnny’s upper half down against the carpet.

“Hold on, you’re in for it now,” Wez warns him, and begins a fast, rhythmic thrust into Johnny. Each thrust forces a whump of air from Johnny, and the cock stretches him open like he’s never had. Wez bares down on him, grunting with each fast slap on their skin.

Johnny can visualize Goldy like this, completely fucked and filled by this man on a regular basis. Fucked in the front seat, the back of the van, on the hood of the van. Just completely filled with a huge cock every day of the week. For a moment, he considers skipping town with them.

Wez changes his stance, now fucking the hole at an angle that leaves Johnny gasping, eyes rolling with each thrust.

“Yeah, you like that,” Wez chuckles, fingers dug into the man’s hips. His thrusts are faster now, stretching Johnny’s hole like he owns it. Johnny is secretly fantasizing this life as an every day event, waking up to be filled and fucked by both men for the rest of his natural life. Wez’s thrusts become more jagged now, his thrusts shallow and fast.

“Get ready for this fucking load,” Wez commands, forcing Johnny’s face down into the carpet and fucking the hole as fast as he will allow. He suddenly stills, buried in Johnny’s ass, and shoots his load into the man. He grunts, his cum hot and heavy as it fills Johnny in seemingly endless waves. Johnny wonders if it’s always this much, gasping as Wez keeps releasing in Johnny. Suddenly, a hand finds Johnny’s cock, beginning a fast jerking motion.

He groans from the carpet, thrusting into the hand and back up against Wez, back and forth in a pendulum of pleasure. The hand beats him off with great dexterity, and without looking, he knows it’s Goldy. His breath hitches as the hand rubs him to his climax, allowing himself to be milked to completion as Wez pulls himself out of his ass. Cum drips down the back of his thighs as he succumbs to the hand, spurting into the shag carpet with heavy panting.

Finally, he is rolled over onto his back, and the two stare proudly down at him. He breathes hard, smiling softly as Goldy cleans his face with a wet towel, tossing it to Wez to wipe down his thighs. The blonde kisses his cheek, softly petting his curly hair as Wez makes sure he’s all cleaned up.

“You’re one hell of a lay, mate,” Wez compliments him, tucking himself back into his pants. He leans back against the wood panel siding, smiling as Goldy climbs into his lap, combing his mohawk with a kind hand. They hold each other like they didn’t just fuck another man into next week, and Johnny watches breathlessly as they affectionately cuddle each other. “You should find us again next time we’re in town,”.

Johnny smiles, still panting as the two begin kissing, completing their sexual experience with tenderness. The van reeks of weed, sex, and cum. The shag carpet will more than likely have to be steam-cleaned by someone who doesn’t ask a lot of questions. Judas Priest is still playing from the front of the van.

Johnny decides he absolutely will be back for seconds.


End file.
